


Television

by HansonPhreek



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen, Mary Sue (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-16
Updated: 2002-01-16
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mae likes Izzy, but he's not real, is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Television

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for one of my friends for her birthday, she’s obsessed with Izzy. I think it’s kinda cute and she really liked it…so… yeah…

Mae sat in front of her TV and turned it on. She flipped through the channels. There wasn’t anything good on that day. She was about to turn it off when she realized there was a channel she had never seen before. She watched it for a minute and saw that she was being watched as well. 

“Hello?” the figure on the screen asked.

“Hi?” Mae asked in reply.

“Who are you?” The figure asked.

“Mae and let me guess. You’re Izzy. Right?”

“How’d you know?”

“You’re on a TV show here.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I watch it all the time. You’re my favorite character.”

“Neat. Is it alright if I come in?” 

“Sure.” 

Izzy stepped through the TV and sat next to Mae. Mae reached out and touched him to make sure he was real. Well let’s just say that her hand didn’t go through him so she assumed he was. 

“You know what? You’re kinda cute,” Izzy smiled.

“Thanks,” Mae blushed.

~~ 

Mae woke up from her dream. “Damn,” she mumbled as she grabbed the remote to the TV. “I wonder what would have happened next.” She turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. There wasn’t anything good on. She was about to turn it off when she noticed a channel she had never seen before.

 

THE END??


End file.
